Various types of pharmaceutical dosage forms are known for oral dosing. Such capsules generally comprise an envelope wall of a pharmaceutically acceptable, e.g. orally ingestible, polymer material such as gelatin, although other materials for capsule walls, e.g. starch and cellulose based polymers are also known. Such capsules generally have soft walls made by forming a film on a capsule former, which is then allowed to dry. Rigid walled capsules made by injection molding are also known; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,284, U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,475, U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,840, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,724, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,817, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,881 (all to Warner Lambert). These disclose specific constructions of capsules made of gelatin, starch and other polymers, and methods of making them by injection molding of hydrophilic polymer, e.g., water mixtures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,284 specifically discloses such capsules provided with a cap which closes the capsule, which is formed in situ on the filled capsule by molding. U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,724 discloses a wide range of rigid capsule shapes and parts.
Multi-compartment capsules, including those of the type where the compartments have different drug release characteristics or, for example, contain a different pharmacological composition (i.e., drug substance or formulation), are also known; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,724 (Warner-Lambert), U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,359 (University of Kentucky), U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,461 (Alza Corp.), WO 9516438 (Cortecs Ltd.), WO 9012567 (Helminthology Inst.), DE-A-3727894, BE 900950 (Warner Lambert), FR 2524311, NL 7610038 (Tapanhony NV), FR 28646 (Pluripharm), U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,789 (Glassman), U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,910 (Glassman), WO 05/089726, WO 2004/010978, WO 01/08666, US 2005/0175687, and US 2004/0115256, among others. U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,817, U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,789, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,910 each disclose a multicompartment capsule made of a water-plasticized gelatin. Capsules which include a matrix of a solid polymer, in which a drug substance is dispersed, embedded or dissolved as a solid solution are also known. Such matrixes may be formed by an injection molding process. See, for example, WO 02/060385, WO 02/060384.
The content of each of the above-mentioned background references is incorporated herein by way of reference.
See, also for example, WO 01/08666, WO 02/060385, US 2004/0115256, US 2006/0049311, WO 02/060384, US 2003/0068369, US 2004/0166153, WO 04/010978, US 2006/0057201, WO 05/009380, US 2005/0175687, WO 05/089726, US 2005/0249807, U.S. 60/968,383, and U.S. 61/061,275, each of the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by way of reference.
Also, the contents of PCT/EP00/07295 entitled “MULTI-COMPONENT PHARMACEUTICAL DOSAGE FORM” assigned to the assignee of this application is incorporated herein by way of reference.